Chocolate Bowls And Broken Bones
by Perryels
Summary: A ridiculous story of how Matt ended up with a broken bone.


**Rating: **Get your parents out of the room...**now**.  
**Rated for: **M and M's colorful vocabulary. Suggestive actions _cough_. Yaoi.

This must have been the craziest shit I've written...so far. Yeah. I don't even remember how I came up with this. Again, contains yaoi (as stated above) and smut. If you don't like that stuff, well, you **have** been warned. Or die! Jk. :DD No, srsly though, you don't have to read it if you're not comfortable. Ha! I am such a good person!

**Mello**: As if.  
F*ck off.  
**Matt**: Enjoy?

* * *

**Chocolate Bowls And Broken Bones  
**

"Matt! I heard you broke your arm! Are you okay?"

Matt heard a female voice call out his name. He looked at the door and found one of the few girls in the Wammy Orphanage peeping from the slightly opened doorway. It was Linda, the only girl who didn't get into his nerves, either by being too intimidated or too flirtatious, unlike the others.

"I'm fine. Don't worry…" Matt gave a sincere smile in reply. Despite the fact that his right arm and forearm was in severe pain. He winced.

"Are you sure?"

Matt looked up with another smile, hoping that the brunette would just continue with her own business. "Definitely."

"Uhm…" Linda hesitated for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, how _did_ you break your arm?"

"Err…well…" That's why he wanted Linda to bug off. "You see…" How could Matt _possibly_ explain what happened? _And to a girl?_ She'd only think- "Well…" Matt trailed off, drawing little circles on the bed with his –unharmed- index finger.

Suddenly, he felt an electrifying sting of lightning rush along his arm, forcing to break free. Matt felt like his arm was being ripped off agonizingly slowly, and only because a certain blonde boy sitting next to him nudged him. Matt looked at Mello furiously after screaming his lungs out in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mello looked away, as though he had done nothing. This earned him a suspicious look from Linda. Matt sensed this, and of course being Mello's _only_ true and loyal friend…

"Oh! Uh, don't worry! If you're still concerned about my accident, I fell off the kitchen counter! Yeah…that's right… It wasn't any of Mello's fault…" He defended. _And what a pathetic defense that was._

"Ah… I see. Get well soon then…"

Matt sighed in relief when he saw the brunette walk off. Then he once again turned to Mello. "It _was_ your fault, you know."

"I can't believe she suspected me!" Mello announced, almost dramatically, ignoring the red head.

"I said, **_it was your fault, you know!_**" Matt screamed.

"Man!" Mello exclaimed, quickly backing away and rubbing his poor, nearly defend ear. "You didn't have to yell into my ear! I'm not deaf, you moron."

"It's still your fault…" Matt sang.

"So what? You were the one who wouldn't stop com-fucking-plaining. And besides, do you deny that you enjoyed it?" Mello smirked, deviously.

"Shut up."

**Three Days Back.**

"Mello, I'm bored. I'm bored, Mello…" Matt said repetitively. The tennis ball he was playing with was obviously not doing his boredom any good and the frequent sounds it made against the wall wasn't doing Mello any good either.

"Would you quit with the ball? I'm trying to study…" the blonde complained, focusing intently on his Chemistry book. There was an upcoming test the following day, and if he happens to fail against Near _again_, Mello wouldn't hesitate to rip Matt's guts out and feed it to the dogs.

"But I'm so bored!"

"Would you just shut up? Why don't you play with your stupid games or something?"

"But I've already played with them more than a hundred times. A gamer gets tired too, you know…" Matt stated in a matter-of-fact.

Mello being, well, himself. He ignored Matt and continued reading. And of course, Matt being himself, _he_ ignored _Mello_ and continued to…annoy him.

"Mmbored… Mmbored… Bored… Bored…Bored…" then he paused and looked at his friend. "Hey, Mello? Mello yellow? Melon? Me-"

"What?" Mello almost screamed as he slammed down his textbook.

"I'm bored! You're boring too!"

Mello rolled his eyes at the childish whine Matt gave out. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know! Something…"

"Whatever…"

"Mello!" Matt screamed and earned a Chemistry book being thrown to his face, which he gladly dodged.

"Fine! You're such a fucking brat, you know!"

"You're the best!"

...

At the kitchen_… _Well, Matt was _still_ wondering why Mello dragged him into the kitchen. It's not like Mello knew how to cook.

"Uh, Mello, what're we doing here?"

"What do you think?" the blonde gave a sarcastic look at the gamer, as if there was only one obvious answer to his question.

"We're going to cook?"

"Wrong."

_What?_ That thought suddenly crossed Matt's mind. _What_ _else_ could they possibly do in a place like this _besides_ cooking? It was a _kitchen_ after all.

"We're here to have some fun…" With a smirk across Mello's face, he took out a bowl of melted chocolate from the fridge and dipped a finger to it.

"Mello, we're going to get in trouble! Especially now that that bowl of chocolate has all your fucking germs in it…"

"Stop complaining and taste…"

Before Matt could even make out a puzzled look, he found a chocolate-coated finger inside his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a muffled monotone.

Mello pulled his finger out of Matt's mouth. "And you call me boring…" But he once again dipped it into the bowl and this time he brought it to his own mouth, licking it ever so suggestively.

Matt gulped. _'What the hell is he trying to do?' _And felt himself get stiffer…down there… _'No. Not my best friend! This is punishable by law!'_ Punishable by law, eh? Matt tried to squeeze his as eyes shut as tight as he can and slowly filled his mind with happy thoughts.

_Games… Mario…D.S… Mello…chocolate…pants…_

Matt shot his eyes open, shocked by his own thoughts.

"What's the matter, Matt?" Mello asked teasingly, stirring the melted chocolate with his index.

Matt shook his head and shut his eyes again...

_Games…Mario…D.S…Mello…chocolate…pants…tongue…_**tongue?**

Matt shot his eyes open, shocked by how that thought of a tongue got in there, only to realize his best friend's _tongue_ was trailing up his _neck_. Matt moaned silently at how absolutely good it felt. A warm trail across his throat, light kisses up his jaw line, nibbles on the ear lobe.

Matt cupped his mouth; surprised by another _louder_ sound he gave out.

"It's okay. Make that sound again…" Mello whispered into the nervous boy's ear, lifting him up off his feet and sitting him on the kitchen counter. Not after a few seconds, Mello followed, jumping up and landing on Matt's lap.

The sudden pressure sent electrifying stings down his nerves, signaling for more. "Do it again…" Matt begged, lust filling his senses.

Mello complied, slowly bringing down the red head to his back and straddled on top of him. Mello moved his hips, causing friction between their hardened membranes.

"This is wrong…Mello…" Matt said in between gasps.

"No it's not…" Mello smirked and finally brought his lips to Matt's.

Tongues danced, each exploring one's mouth eagerly, while the heat of the friction still going on between them. Matt brought his arms around Mello's neck and pulled him closer. Luckily, the blonde's arms we're carrying his upper body as to not crush the smaller boy beneath him.

But Matt was still pulling. This time he pulled _himself_ high enough to whisper into Mello's ear. He broke away to do so and to breath in as much oxygen as he needed.

"Yes…it is wrong…" Matt said. "You're not going fast enough!"

Mello, in shock, pushed Matt back down on his back and cracked his knuckles. "Not fast enough, huh? I'll show you fast!"

'_Oh, man…is he going to kill me?' _Matt gulped in fear, it's like he could see a black demonic aura surrounding his friend. "Uh…uh…" he stammered, but was puzzled when the blonde got off him. "What are you doing?"

"I'll show you fucking fast! On your knees, boy!" Mello demanded. Matt quickly complied. Who knows what kind of things might happen if he didn't. "I'm going to rape you, Matt. Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a hand on the zipper of his pants, pulling down, and within a split second, his pants –and boxers- were hanging above his knees. _'Oh my God, is he fucking serious?'_

Mello slapped the baby smooth ass before him, he thought it was shinny enough for him to see his own reflection. "Nice ass, Matt…"

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"So, are you ready?" Mello asked, ignoring the gamer, as he reached for the chocolate bowl. He dipped his finger into the creamy goodness and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean.

"Of course, I am not!"

"Oh, well!" Mello dipped his finger again. But instead of bringing to his mouth, he roughly slid it inside Matt.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Mello!" Matt complained, feeling a thrusting finger in him. "Did you just shove chocolate into my ass?"

"Maybe…" Mello sang and added another finger with a smirk on his face.

This time, Matt wasn't able to complain. The pain wouldn't let him. He felt as though his bottom was being scissored in half and that wasn't the best feeling in the world. But Mello continued anyway, adding another finger in.

"Why'd you stop?" Matt sniffed. Evidently showing that he cried a bit from the pain.

"You're hurting…" Mello sighed.

"No," Matt protested and looked back, genuinely shocking the blonde. "You're my best friend, Mels. If you want it then I want it too…just don't involve chocolate anymore…"

"You sure?"

Matt turned to his front and nodded his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down his bottom lip. If he's going to feel the scissoring pain again, he might as well be ready for it.

But the next thrust was different. It hit a certain spot that made his body tingle in excitement. It made his common sense shut down temporarily and let the pleasure take over. It made his body crave for more, made him scream for more.

Matt looked back to see what caused all this ecstasy running along his veins, and he realized that Mello had his pants down. Another sound escaped. Oh, that golden spot was hit again.

"Mello…_faster…_" Matt breathed.

The pleading in Matt's voice sounded so delicious in Mello's ears, he was more than happy to comply as he bucked his hips with a faster pace. The two pairs of eyes rolled to the back of their skulls with each needy thrust. Sweat dripping from soaked shirts, neither cared that they were fucking on top of a kitchen counter -a kitchen counter that should be kept clean and sanitary for cooking purposes, if I may add.

Mello threw his head back as Matt screamed for faster. And he found himself sinking his nails into the younger boy's flushed pale skin.

Matt had difficulty in keeping balance. The spasms running along his muscles, his shaking knees against the tiled counter, the force of Mello's thrusts. He needed to at least claw on something.

"Matt, I'm-"

Matt finally found something he could dig his nails into. He reached for the bowl that Mello ignored a few minutes ago and brought it closer to him. _Wrong move_. Matt was still so out of control from the bliss that the bowl turned over and all its creamy chocolate contents spilled before him.

"_Coming…"_ Mello breathed and gave another strong thrust. _Another wrong move._ Before Mello could process anything, his best friend was across the room, half naked and in pain.

Matt was in the corner of the wall, his right arm abused from the pressure and impact against it. He was positive that tears were cascading down his face.

"Matt! Matt!" Mello's concerned voice was the last thing Matt heard before his consciousness gave out.

...

A few hours later, Matt fluttered his eyes open, only to see his best friend beside him. "Hey, you've finally decided to wake up. I thought you were a goner!" Mello greeted playfully.

"What happened?" he tried to move, but only failed when a strike of pain attacked his arm. "That's right…" then it hit him. "If I'm in a cast then they-! And you-! And-!"

"Must be hysterics…" Mello told himself and slapped Matt. "Don't worry!" he assured. "I told 'em you fell off the counter when you tried to reach for something from the cupboard. And as for the kitchen, I was nice enough to clean the whole place… it's all good."

"Good, God. What a relief…" Matt glanced at Mello with a puzzled look. "What's so funny?"

Mello held his stomach, and breathed. "Who the hell slips over melted chocolate?" Then continued laughing, almost to the point of falling off the bed.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Reviews are loved.


End file.
